Slayers
by Trips
Summary: My first fanfic. a Buffy/Evil Dead/Blade/X-files/John Carpenters Vampires crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the series/movies that I write about and I don't write for money, I'm just a poor guy who likes to write. It is in the third season of Buffy. Before the first Blade movie. After Army of Darkness. After the first J.C Vampires and in one of the earlier seasons of X-files.  
  
Slayers of the world  
  
By: Me  
  
Meet the others  
  
A seemingly normal day in a seemingly normal town a seemingly normal blond girl was about to leave home for school. The girl who was named Buffy was just about to step out of the door when the phone rang. She thought that her mother who also were awake would answer the phone and she stepped out of the door. But as she got out of the house she saw that it wasn't the sunny Californian city of Sunnydale, it was a totally white room, the room was so white that It hurt in her eyes for a while, when her eyes had adapted to the shining white color she directly pulled the knife she always had in her pocket and prepared for combat. But there were no one there. There were only the overwhelming white nothing that covered all that she could see. She stretched out her hand to feel if there were a wall or something in front of her, there weren't and there was no other obstacles in any other direction either. "Oh, just another normal day in peaceful Sunnydale " She said. And started to walk.  
  
She thought it gone hours since she arrived to this total emptiness, but things always goes a lot slower than you think she thought and continued walking around in the nothingness. Then she became afraid, what if I never can get out of here? What if I starve to death? Pretty ironical she thought, the powerful Slayer doesn't get killed by a powerful demon or vampire, she walks around in a white nothingness and dies of starvation.  
  
About what she thought was two hours later she saw something strange, a black spot popped up at the horizon. She started to run at the spot witch became bigger for each step she took. At last she saw that it was a man, a big black man with sunglasses and a long leather coat. When she was about a hundred meters away from the man he saw the knife she were holding in her hand and picked up a gun and yelled: "Stop or I'll silver-plate your ass!" Buffy stopped and dropped the knife and looked at the big gun the man was holding. "Is this your work?" He asked in a more normal voice. "No, is it yours?" Buffy answered. "Man or vamp?" He suddenly asked. "Slayer" Buffy said, a little shocked about the question. "What the hell is a slayer?" the man asked. "The one who is chosen to slay vampires and demons" Buffy said wondering who the man was. "Then I think we are on the same side Miss." He said in what seemed to be the most normal volume he could speak in. "Call me Buffy. Who are you?" "Vamps call me the Daywalker, but I prefer Blade" "How do you know about Vampires?" "I hunt them down and kill'em" "Then we are in the same business" The conversation was interrupted by a man falling down from the white sky. He hit the ground with a cracking sound. He was big and muscular, had black hair, only got one hand and was wearing a blue shirt, he looked a bit like Xander. Buffy and Blade helped him up and when he was standing up he was almost as tall as blade (and much taller then Buffy). Buffy looked at him and saw that he had lots of scars in his face. "Why is everything white and were am I?" was the first words that came out of his mouth. "We don't know" said Blade. "By the way, who are you?" "My name is Ash, and this thing almost beats my trip to the cabin in the mountains in freakiness" he said. "I'm Buffy and this is Blade" said the slayer. "And why is your trip to a cabin in the mountains freakier then this?" He looked like Buffy had insulted him badly and then said. "Because it wasn't fun to kill my girlfriend when she became host for an demon, it wasn't funny to saw of my demon infested hand with a chainsaw either, and sure hell weren't funny to fight a army of deadites in medieval Europe" "Demons? You mean vampires!" Said Blade. "No, I don't believe in vampires because I haven't seen them" said Ash looking even more insulted. "Vampires are real and may be mistaken by people to be demons, and you are a real nutcase if you think were in medieval Europe" was the answer he got from the black man. Then Ash tried to punch Blade in the face, but Blade who moved almost as fast as Buffy easily dodged Ashs punch and punched back hitting Ash in the stomach throwing him at least two meters back. "What, what are you?" Ash asked lying on the ground. "A daywalker" was Blades answer. "What the hell is a daywalker?" said Ash. "I'm half man and half vampire" Said Blade. "Ok" "Why do you hunt your own kind?" Asked Buffy as nicely as she could. "They have destroyed my life, I could have been a normal human, a lawyer or a electrician or something else, but now all the vampires hunt me because of my blood" "What's so goddamn important with your blood?" Asked Ash now trying to stand up. "Because I have all their gifts and only one of there flaws" "What flaw?" asked Buffy. "Bloodlust" Ash interrupted by hitting Blade in the face so that blade almost fell backwards. When Blade had regained his balance he jumped at Ash, but Buffy who were faster than Blade grabbed him in his coat an threw him back at the place were he had stood. He met the white ground but got up incredibly fast. He looked at Buffy and said: "What the hell are you?" "The slayer" "What is a slayer?" Blade yelled. "Because it isn't fucking normal for little kids to throw big fucking men like they were a fucking toy or something!" "I've got the power to slay vampires, I'm stronger then most people are and I'm faster than most humans to" "Am I the only normal human in this white nothingness?" Asked Ash and looked stupid. Once more the conversation was interrupted by something, this time it was a man who just seemed to fall out of nothing, he was brown haired and was wearing a trench coat and looked like he was some kind of cop or something. He was helped up by Ash who were closest to the man. "Were am I?" He asked. "And who are you guys?" I'm Ash and this is Blade and, what's your name kiddo, I can't remember?" Said Ash. "I ain't that good in remembering names" "I'm Buffy" Said the Slayer. "Who are you?" asked Blade. "I'm Mulder" he said. "Do you know why were here?" Asked Buffy. "No, Do you?" Buffy suddenly got an idea of why everyone were here. "What do you know about paranormal activity?" Asked Buffy. "Pretty much, its my job, I work for the FBI with the so called X-files, I investigate paranormal activity all over the country" "Ok" "Why did you ask?" asked the FBI agent. "All of us here knows about the vamps, demons and stuff like." she was interrupted by a gunshot. When she turned and looked at the shooter who stood about fifty meters from the group of people. The man was of average size and was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket and pointed a gun up in the white sky. The others had also seen him and reacted as if he was an enemy. Ash threw himself to the ground seeking cover, Mulder reached for his gun and Blade turned around and yelled: "Jack Crow, it wasn't yesterday" The man smiled and said: "Blade, why am I here?" "We don't know" Said the daywalker. "Who is that guy?" Buffy asked Blade. "It's Jack Crow, a vampire hunter from Texas" "Is that guy friendly?" Asked Ash. "Yeah he is, but he has got some kind of mood swings witch makes him an angry mothefucker" "Is he human?" Buffy asked and looked at the man known as Jack Crow who had begun to walk at the others. "Pretty much" "As I was saying all of us here has encountered vampires or things like." Buffy started but was interrupted by a voice that said: "Good, now when you know each other I'm going to tell you why you are here"  
  
"What are you?" Ash said. "I'm the maker, and I have summoned you to this place because I need your help" "If you're the maker, why do you need us" Buffy said. "Because I don't want to make myself noticed by the world" "What do you need us for" Blade said. "It's a book, called Necronomicon Ex Mortis also known as the book of the dead" The maker said. Ash groaned. "It needs to bee destroyed, it will never bee fully destroyed but it will put it out of action for a decade or two. Ash know what book it is and how to take care of it's offspring. It is in Los Angeles. The owner is a vampire called Deacon Frost." A black hole opened in the white nothingness and the voice said: "When you walk through this portal you will be transported to a place in Los Angeles were all your equipment are located, after that you will have to search for the book. But be aware, Frost is trying to get the power of the book within 72 hours, if he succeeds he will become a god, an evil god. Now go through the portal and find the book" "What happens if we don't find it and simply refuses to find it" Ash suddenly asked. "You will first be tortured by Frost and his vampires, then you will die and come to a place much worse then hell. Now go through that portal." The gang of slayers walked through the portal.  
  
Hide & Seek (lethal version)  
  
Walking through the portal was like walking through a tunnel, a dark tunnel. When the gang came out they were in a large, dark room. It was pitch black and nobody saw anything, except Blade. The large black man walked away and shouted: "Look at the walls!" "If you can see in the dark, why don't you turn on the light so everyone can see" said Mulder. And that was exactly what the daywalker did. The light went on and everyone looked at the walls which were covered with every kind of weapon anyone could imagine. The group of slayers walked around and found out that it really was their weapons, and lots of others. "This is my SMG! How did it end up here?" Jack Crow asked himself. Mulder looked like he was on Mars and said: "Do you guys really use all this?" "Yeah, but not at the same time of course" Blade said. "If you are going to clean out a place maybe but not when you're hunting" "The only thing I had when I fought the demons was a chainsaw and a shotgun" Said Ash. "I say it again Nutcase, there aren't any demons just vampires" Said Blade. "I can believe in demons because I have seen them, but I haven't seen a vampire all my life so I don't believe in vampires" Ash answered. "Before you start hand-to-hand combat with each other I would like to say that both are very real" Buffy interrupted. "She's right, I've seen both" said Mulder. "I've got an idea" said Jack. "Lets go out and give Ash some proof that vamps are real" "Ok" said Ash. "I'm in" "Go get your gear then" Said Blade. "Lets go hunting. Stairs that way" he pointed at door witch no one had noticed  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone had got there gear and was on their way to the stairs, armed to the teeth. When they had walked up the stairs they found out that god had a sense of humor. They could choose any weapon on the planet but the only car that was available was Ashs Oldsmobile 76. How all five of them got in is something this story doesn't tell, but they got in. when they drove out of the garage and into the night they saw that the house was a old house in the slums. "How do you kill those vampires?" Ash asked. "Deception, wood or silver in the hart and the most myths work" Buffy explained. "" 


End file.
